It can be useful to receive and process transmitted signals of different telecommunications protocols. For example, a first responder may wish to use a device to receive an incoming call on a secure or emergency communications channel. Such a call may be sent according to a certain protocol, such that the electronic data contained in the call must be properly deciphered by the receiving device in accordance with the protocol. The first responder may also wish to use that same device to receive personal calls, where the personal calls are sent as electronic data according to another protocol. The first responder may also not want to carry around additional devices, each for receiving data according to separate protocols. Accordingly, the first responder may desire a device or method that can receive data sent according to different telecommunication protocols.